Hello Ollie
by LycoX
Summary: The sight of Laurel Lance down in the Bunker leaves Oliver Queen highly unsure as to whether or not he's been drugged.


**Hello Ollie**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

A huge amount of shock was coursing through Oliver 'Ollie' Queen at that point in time as he stared at the smiling face of Dinah Laurel Lance. A smiling face that should not be possible outside of that dream world and the alternate Earths he tried NOT to think about all that much as it just gave him a headache. Along with making him wonder about his parents, Tommy, Laurel, and so many others being alive on those Earths. He tried to say something but couldn't, even dropping his hand back down to his side as he stared at her in an open mouthed fashion. Making for the can't be real Laurel's face to turn from a happy smiley one to a concerned frown. "Ollie? I, I know this is a shock but are you okay?" Asked the woman in concern as she stepped towards him.

Oliver stepped back quickly, noticing the hurt look come across her face but he couldn't bare the thought of her touching him and it not being real. "I… For my own sanity, let's put you in a cell."

 _What the Hell did Susan put in that Alcohol!? Or is sex with her that powerful that I'm seeing things?_

"Umm… Okay." Replied Laurel as she figured it was probably for the best. Though maybe he should be the one in there instead of her.

Keeping a short distance from her, Oliver guided Laurel to the cell area and opened the door for her to go in. Shaking her head over it, she did as silently requested and once the door was closed and locked, she turned around. "I promise you I am real, Ollie. This isn't some mind game."

"I'd believe if you if I hadn't had experience with this kind of thing before." Oliver replied as he pulled out his phone and walked off while Laurel sighed and sat down on the bench as it was about all she could do.

After texting Thea to come down to the Bunker asap, the archer used some of the equipment to run a blood scan to ensure there was nothing in his bloodstream. And even if there wasn't, he would still have a very good long talk with Susan anyway. As sex and good Alcohol is NOT supposed to make you see things damnit! Especially dead loved ones! 15 minutes later would see Thea showing up and the blood results still unfinished. The girl would also be quite confused if a bit unhappy as to why her brother had asked her to come down so late. "Alright Ollie, why am I here at 1 in the morning when I don't necessarily have to be?"

"Let's just say I think I'm drugged right now cause I'm seeing things."

 _Oh boy, he either really is drugged or he's just starting to finally crack._ Worried Thea in her head.

And after the events of the night with Billy's death? She wouldn't be surprised if that was the thing that finally did her brother in if aliens placing him in dream worlds didn't do it. Though that certainly could have been a factor in it. "How were you drugged?"

"I don't know. But once the blood results come back, positive or not, I'm still gonna have a nice little chat with Susan Williams." Grumbled the man.

"As regular you or bow wielding you?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Oh, well, I'm sure that'll go over real well then." Thea replied a bit sarcastically and not even reacting to his mild glare.

He then sighed and indicated for her to follow him. "Come on, what I'm seeing is in a cell."

This got him a concerned look from his sister. "Jesus Ollie, you must really be drugged if you think you were able to get whatever you're seeing in a cell. Can I have some?" Came the cheeky request and earning herself another glare for it.

"Whoa, easy Ollie. I'm just kidding."

"Right. Because me seeing Laurel alive again is a real laughing matter."

Thea's eyes went wide after that and she personally felt like going and kicking the Hell out of Susan Williams now! And once they got to the cells, her eyes managed to widen even more. "Ollie… I think, I think I'm drugged too somehow as I'm seeing Laurel in that cell myself." Gasped out the girl.

Oliver frowned unhappily over that. "Its gotta be Prometheus." Growled out the man.

"Wow Speedy, you're looking great." Greeted Laurel with a smile. Though she wondered who this Prometheus person was.

Newest threat to deal with perhaps? Which, would be a great thing to make her return home too! Thea could only gape at her until she shook her head. "I need… I need to sit down." Muttered the shocked girl as she turned away to go and do that.

And maybe drink herself stupid too. Laurel could only wince. "Starting to think I should have told you I'm alive in a different way."

"And now my visions are starting to be considerate, what the Hell have I been drugged with?" Oliver asked himself with a tired sigh as he ran a hand down his face.

"I'm not a vision or anything like that! I am real, Oliver! I promise!"

The look he gave her actually made her take a step back as it wasn't one he ever gave his loved ones at all! As it was more reserved for those they dealt with that were being particularly difficult. Shortly after Thea left, would see the girl quickly returning soon after with a piece of tech in her hands. "Uhh, okay, if I'm reading this right, it says you're clean Ollie."

"If she's real, take some blood." Came the order and it made Thea look a bit uncertain but Laurel would tell her it was okay.

And once she did that and they waited on the results, Laurel would talk of shared memories from the past. Some that even Thea wouldn't know about for that matter! Like the real reason one of the times he got arrested for being out in the cold in only his underwear. Which had been because Laurel refused to let him inside her apartment cause she'd been pissed as Hell with him. And because of who she was, her dad had been the one to check the whole thing out and was none too happy about any of it. Even though Oliver hadn't exactly been at fault for the whole thing! Oliver tried so hard not to believe this was the real deal, but the fact this Laurel knew so much about things that not even others knew about, made it hard to do.

The final icing on the cake would be the results revealing that it really was in fact her, making him shake his head as he tried to hold back tears as he stumbled away in disbelief as Laurel and Thea watched on with their hearts breaking for him. "You'd better go after him." Murmured Laurel.

Nodding her head, Thea went to go and do so, but stopped and returned to the cell to open it. "No need for you to be in here."

Laurel smiled at that and the two shared a quick hug before Thea dashed off for her brother. Leaving the woman on her own as she made her way out of the cells area and back to where she'd been previously. Hoping that Ollie would be okay after all this. She also had to wonder how he would take it once she told him that his old friend Talia had been responsible for bringing her back with a Lazarus Pit that wasn't heavily impure from too many uses?

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Just a little thing from me after that little revealing scene of the mid-season finale since I know no one else is really doing much with it. Or if there is anyone doing anything, I apologize for my words as I haven't seen it just yet for whatever reason. R and R!**


End file.
